


The Adventure Aiya Took

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [29]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Has A Niece, F/M, Romance, Thorin Finds His One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Aiya (Eye-ya) Blossom Took is the niece of one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. She came to live in Bag End with her uncle when it was discovered that her parents had been ambushed by orcs coming to the Shire from the Blue Mountains.





	1. Mr. Bilbo's Niece

Aiya saw the grey point of the hat before she saw the wizard himself from her perch on a hill near Bag End and couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in her belly. She ran down the hill and made her way to where he was now talking to her uncle Bilbo.

"Gandalf!" She screamed excitement clear in her voice and features.

Gandalf's face broke into a wide smile as he got down on one knee arms open to greet the young lady hobbit running full steam his way.

”Goodness could this be little Aiya Took I’m seeing?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

Aiya giggles as his mustache and beard tickle her cheeks as he presses a kiss to them and nods excitedly her black waves swaying.  

“What brings you this way today Gandalf?” She asks as she pulls away. 

“Oh  _you_ remember him now do you?” She heard Bilbo ask sarcastically and clearly annoyed. 

Aiya looked at her uncle and said, “Of course I do Uncle. He’s the one that would tell me stories like mama and papa would. And he got me my first bow with papa too.” 

Gandalf nodded sadly at the girl knowing that her parents deaths were still weighing her. Especially since going to live with Bilbo Baggins. 

Aiya smirked at reading the old wizard’s thoughts and quietly muttered, “Baggins’ and their respectability.”

Gandalf gave her a knowing chuckle and wink. 

“As I was telling your uncle, I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure,” he said voice filled with temptation. 

Aiya squealed at the prospect of _finally_  being able to go beyond the borders of the Shire. 

“There’ll be no need for that here Gandalf,” Bilbo said hastily going to the green door, “Come back inside Blossom!”

But before he could say more to her he had gone inside tale between his legs. 

Aiya shook her head and looked up at Gandalf and asked, “So...What’ll be needed for this adventure?” 

Gandalf once again got down to her level and explained that in due time there would be a meeting that needed to take place and that an abundance of food will be needed for such a hefty group. He also mentioned that should she decide to go she needed to prepare for long distance travels.

Aiya nodded and bid her goodbyes. 

 _‘There’s lots to do before the meeting,’_ She thought as she slipped into Bag End for her basket and cloak to go to market.

* * *

Aiya was able to pre-make a lot of the food for the pending gathering while still leaving enough for herself and Bilbo. To outsiders, the cooking might be a bit overboard but she had a nagging feeling that most of it would be put to good use. She took great care in making her honey, herb and French bread and setting some aside for the trip.

‘ _That should do it,’_ She thought with a satisfied grin. 

“Uncle Bilbo time for half noon tea!” Aiya called setting the plates, cups and food. 

“What could have that crazy wizard been thinking of coming here looking for someone to join in an adventure...we’re Baggins!” He said as he sat. 

Aiya grinned at her uncle sadly and said, “As grateful as I am for you taking me in uncle, I’m no Baggins I am a Took. And tools are known for their rather in-Hobbit like traits and behaviors.”

With this said, Aiya put away her plates and tea cup and went to put her pack together. She found her mother’s knives and her father’s bow and quiver and put them on the bed. Her pack was out and already filled with two pairs of trousers, items needed to bind her breasts, shirts and vests. Her small first aid kit was soon in the pack as well. Knowing there wasn’t much room for home comforts, she didn’t even think of taking any books or the like. Aiya took note to speak to the Thain about providing a tenant for Bag Rnd should her uncle leave with them as well. Taking some handkerchiefs Aiya Took great care in wrapping the loaves of bread and making a separate pack for food, her sweeping roll and blanket. 

And before either Hobbit knew the night of the gathering had arrived. Aiya had done a good job at hiding her excitement and continued arranging and rearranging her pack so it was easier to carry to keep busy and keep her uncle from guessing or discovering that she has every intention on going on this adventure.

One by one the company of what she now knew to be dwarves arrived.

“I’ll get it,” Aiya said when the first knock rang through Bag End.

She opened to door and was met with a burly looking dwarf.

“Dwalin at your service miss,” he said with a bow.

Aiya gave a curtsy of her own and replied, “Aiya Took at yours Master Dwalin please come in.”

Dwalin nodded his thanks and went through.

“Could you please remove your boots, cape and weapons and set them down here please?” She asked as she saw Bilbo come in.

“What-?” He said flabbergasted.

“Gandalf warned there would be company uncle and it would be rude to turn the out,” Aiya said as she guided Dwalin to the dining room.

Between the two the tables were prepared and the food she had finished set up.

Aiya looked up when another knock rang throuhg the smial. 

“That would be me brother,” Dwalin said to Aiya. 

Aiya nodded with a smile and went to receive said brother. 

“Balin at your service,” said the white haired dwarf with a warm smile. 

Aiya nearly teared up at the warmth. 

 _‘Something tells me Da would have liked this dwarf,’_ Aiya thought as she repeated the same curtsy and welcome she had done with Balin. 

“Could you please remove your boots? There’s a place there for them as well as your cloak and weapons,” Aiya said as she turned to be greeted a pair of what she was sure were the most adorable puppies she had ever seen. 

“Fíli,” the blonde said. 

“And Kíli,” the dark haired one said. 

And with a flourish and bow ended, “At your service.” 

 But before she could say anything Kíli said, “You must me Missy Took,” And proceeded to enter the smial at full speed. 

“Hold it!” She said forcefully. 

Both boys stopped and all those present looked at her in surprise at her outburst. 

“Boots off and by Masters Dwalin’s and Balin’s along with weapons and coats or capes. I’ll not have the floor caked with mud because two boys seem to have forgone their manners,” Aiya said as she went to the kitchen to take the pies she had been baking out of the oven. 

Dwalin and Balin snickered as the boys followed the instructions given as if their own mother had given them and couldn’t help but be more than a little pleased and intrigued at the small lass’ fiery personality. 

Mas the rest of their group finally treacle’s in the brother made sure that all the company was made aware of their barefootedness as well as any and all weapons being placed aside as well. 

“There all is prepared now Gandalf I believe introductions are in order,” Aiya said as she stepped into the foyer. 

And so Gandalf introduced Oín and Gloin, Dori, Nori and Ori, Bifur, Bofur And Bomber to one (still speechless) Bilbo Baggins and Aiya Took. 

Aiya curtsied and led the merry group and proceed to feed them. 

“Is that blueberry?” Kíli asked eying the sweet confection. 

Aiya nodded proudly and said, “Yes it is. Would you like a slice?” 

The young dwarf nodded eagerly and so deserts were passed around. 

Aiya was mindful to put aside a hefty portion of the food and blueberry pie for the last member of the company. 

Aiya laughed along with the dwarves as they cleaned the plates and couldn’t help but giggle at her poor uncle trying to stop the lot. 

Not a moment later there was a powerful knock on the door and Aiya went followed by Gandalf to greet their remaining guest. 

Aiya was struck by the pair Of cerulean blue eyes that greeted her. 

“Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to find, I got lost twice looking for it,” the raven haired dwarf said. 

Bilbo blustered as Gandalf revealed there was a mark left for those to enter. 

“Aiya Took, Bilbo Baggins this is the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield,” Gandalf said.

Aiya gave a low curtsy recognizing the name of he future king of the Lonely Mountain.

“So these are the hobbits,” he said looking them clearly not impressed. 

“She looks more like a barmaid than a burglar,” he said of handled your and made to go into the dining room. 

The room went still and the company quiet knowing that something was sure to come to pass. 

“Stop right there master dwarf. King or not one does not enter another’s home and insult them when said host is going to offer you food and shelter now if you wish for either I suggest you take of your boots and weapons and places the along side those of your kin,” Aiya said he hair falling from her bun the fire in her jade green eyes leaving no room for argument. 

“You better do as she says uncle she’s scary,” Aiya heard Kíli say. 

With a smirk she said, “I’m not surprised they’re your nephews they act like paupers more than princes.”

Thorin was left speechless. No one had ever put the dwarf king in his place. Well no one had had enough nerve to do so at least. And the beauty in front of him has a fire he had not seen in another in a long time. 

Thorin never thought that smooth cheeks and glowing jewel like green eyes would captivate him as much they had done at that moment.

Aiya looked at Thorin with raised brows and said, “Well do you wish to eat? I’ve set aside some food and blueberry pie for you.” 

That seemed to snap the dwarf from his stuppor. 

“Blueberry? He asked wonder in his voice. 

“My mother’s recipe, so please do hurry so you can wash up to eat,” she said as if speaking to a fauntling.

Thorin nodded and hung his coat up before making his way to the kitchen to wash his hands and settle for dinner. 

Thorin was impressed with the quantity the lass was able to hold for him and could not have been more grateful. 

“If I may ask how did you know his title?” Balin asked curiously. 

“I read a lot. I found book of dwarven kingdoms as well as their monarchs last time I went to Imladris,” Aiya said as she poured more ale into Thorin’s mug. 

The dwarves shuddered at that but Balin had to admit he is impressed. 

And so the meeting commenced. With Thorin eating his fill and Aiya listening quietly as the quest unfolded before her. 

“You mentioned pie whilst you put me and mine in our respective places my lady,” Thorin said kindly to the surprise of all around. 

Aiya smirked playfully at him and said, “That I did. But to be clear I was putting you in your place...your nephews ears have already been twisted by me.”

Thorin gave a deep chuckle and nodded appreciatively. 

“Your pie sir,” she said placing a hefty slice of the pie in front of him. 

Thorin was left flabbergasted for the second time that night as he savored the freshly baked pie. 

‘ _It tastes like...home,’_ he thought as he inhaled the rest of the pie. 

Balin looked at the pair and just knew things were bound to get interesting from there on out. 

And poor Bilbo was still processing the fact that a horde of dwarves and a wizard are in his smial. 


	2. She's Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiya signs the contract.

"Does anyone need or want anything else to eat or drink?" Aiya asked a tender smile on her face.

Gandalf chuckled at the look on her face and knew that this adventure would do more good than harm to at least one of the hobbits present.

"More drink around the table would not be amiss lass," Balin said a gentle smile on his features.

Aiya nodded some strands of her red hair jumping to the front to frame her face. 

"How can there be anything else in the pantry!?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

Aiya gave her a uncle a kind grin and said, "I took the time to overfill it. That way the cellar wouldn't look too empty by the end of this feast."

Bilbo blinked owlishly at his niece as she walked by him empty ale mugs in hand...six in total three in each hand.

"Here lass let me help ya," Dwalin said to the surprise of most, "What!? Can't a lad be kind to a lass?"

Fíli and Kíli let out loud laughs as Dwalin followed the lass to the cellar of drinks.

Aiya had heard the teasing and smirked. 

Taking out a tray Aiya took the full mugs from Dwalin as he passed them down.

"Not those," she said as he was going to fill the last empty mugs.

Dwalin raised a brow at her and watched in interest as she poured what looked like apple cider into the mugs.

"If you wouldn't mind carrying the tray out Master Dwalin I will take these to the boys.

Dwalin couldn't help the blush that tinged his cheeks.

"Here we are lads full mugs!" Aiya said as she placed the first two mugs in front of Kíli and Fíli.

The lads grinned like fools as they took hold of their mugs.

Aiya bit her lip as she gave Balin and Thorin the last two making quick work of passing out mugs with the aid of Dwalin.

Balin nodded his thanks and nearly choked when he saw Thorin looked up and asked, "Is there anymore more pie by any chance?"

Aiya looked at the now suddenly shy King in Exile and nodded with a pleased yet bashful smile and nodded.

The table grew quiet as the darrow witnessed their king soften ever so slightly at the sight of the hobbit lass. It became very clear to them that Thorin had found his one in this rather charming lass.

The spell was broken when of the boys yelled, "What in Mahal!?" 

Dwalin belted out a loud laugh as Fíli and Kíli gave their mugs sad and put out looks.

"What's the matter boys don't like cider?" Aiya asked knowingly.

"Cider!" They gasped at the same time, "Why not ale?"

"If you cannot show respect to your elders under this roof you will be treated like the faunts you are behaving like," Aiya said with a chuckle as she took Thorin's pie plate to give him more.

"Here my lord," Aiya said a sweet grin on her freckled face.

Thorin nodded his thanks and took his time eating and savoring the very thing that reminded him of a time of peace and harmony.

Satisfied that everyone was taken care of, Aiya took a seat on Gandalf's lap.

"So...how do we get into the mountain?" Aiya asked as Thorin finished updating his men on who else of their kin would be joining the quest.

"That is where this comes in," Gandalf said as he pulled out a key from what have to be one of his many pockets along side a map.

 "Where did you get those?" Thorin demanded.

"That is of no consequence at the moment what matters is that as the rightful heir and King of Erebor you have possession of the map and key to find the entrance to the mountain," Gandalf said quickly.

Aiya rolled her eyes clearly not impressed with the "explanation" the Wizard was giving.

"It is time!" Gloin said strongly.

"Aye ravens have been seen flying back and about the mountain as it was foretold. The barracks of yore return to Erebor carrying the name of the beast," Oin said solemnly.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked shakily.

"Do you not see the dragon a top the peak uncle?" Aiya asked pointing to the red drawn dragon on the parchment.

"Aye. That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," the dwarf with the funny hat said, "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age."

Aiya looked down to Thorin's plate and asked, "Any more food or drink Master Dwarf?"

Thorin looked to Aiya and said, "More drink please."

Aiya nodded and went to fetch the drink.

Upon returning she heard the makings on an amazing speech given by Thorin.

'He has the makings of a great king,' she thought as she placed the drink on the table.

"Rumor has begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years and there are eyes looking to the East assessing, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected whilst we sit back and watch other's claim what is rightfully ours. Perhaps the time has come for us to take back Erebor!" Thorin called out in determination, "Du-Bekar!"

"Are you forgetting that the front gate is sealed?" Balin asked incredulously, "There is no way to enter the mountain."

"There looks to be an entrance if there's a key that goes with this map," Aiya said matter of factly.

The dwarves all looked at her questioningly.

"I mean...if there's a front gate, whose to say that there isn't a back door or something," She said sheepishly as she looked down at her folded hands.

"To answer your question...The key was given to me by your father for safekeeping," Gandalf said quietly.

"Damnable wizard," Aiya muttered red cheeked from the attention she was given earlier.

"There's another way in," Kilí said a wide grin on his face.

"Yes but we have to find it first," Gandalf told the cocky dwarf, "I believe the answer that lies somewhere hidden in this map. I however do not poses the skill to do so. But there are those in Middle Earth that can. However what I have in mind requires a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and cunning I believe we can achieve it."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said.

"Yes a good one too and expert I'd imagine," Bilbo said nonchalantly.

Aiya looked to Gandalf and said, "Well, don't I have to sign something as an agreement or something?"

"What!?" Bilbo yelped, "Don't you go thinking you're going on this suicide mission."

"Why not Uncle Bilbo!? You know I'm more Took than you want to acknowledge and I've been  _itching_ to get out of the Shire since the anniversary of my parent's passing!" Aiya yelled, "I'm so sick and tired of being treated and seen as a freak of nature because I don't conform to Hobbit customs and way of life. I lived my faunthood in Ered Luin and my tweenhood amongst the dwarves of the Ironhills you know this! Aunt Belladonna would have been so ashamed to see what has become of her son."

"Well maybe others are right in their presumptions of your not belonging here," Bilbo said callously.

The hall was silent. None dared speak as Bilbo's eyes widened at what he had just said.

"Give her the contract," Thorin said gravely.

Balin nodded and passed Aiya the contract.

Aiya read thoroughly through the contract thoroughly and signed it.

"Blossom–"

"My name is Aiya," Aiya said coldly to her uncle, "And you won't need to worry about your reputation or respectability for long."

Everyone saw the pain in her eyes as she made her way through to get her pack and change clothes.

Gandalf turned a rather disappointed look at Bilbo and figured he needed to get Thorin to give him a second contract...regret was not something Bagginses dealt with properly.


End file.
